elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunmar
Gunmar is a Nord hunter and master trainer in Smithing. He is an old friend of Isran, who mentions that he hates vampires almost as much as Isran himself does. Personality He looks out for the Dragonborn and will often comment that morality is very important, as it is what separates humans from vampires. Like Isran, he is honorable, though less staunch, more relaxed and more open-minded. He also seems to have abandoned or rejected Talos worship, as upon first meeting him he exclaims "By the Eight". Interactions A New Order Isran asks the Dragonborn to find and recruit Gunmar into the Dawnguard. Gunmar can be found outside at the following radiant locations: *Fallowstone Cave *Brood Cavern *Crystaldrift Cave *Bonechill Passage *Clearspring Tarn *Northshore Landing *Cronvangr Cave *Honeystrand Cave *Horker Island *Pinepeak Cavern Fort Dawnguard Once a member of the Dawnguard he will move to Fort Dawnguard. There he will offer a variety of services. *Training in Smithing up to the Master level. *Weapons and armor merchant. *Trains and hires out Armored Trolls for 500 . *If the Dragonborn has allied themselves with the Dawnguard but contracted vampirism, Gunmar will direct the Dragonborn to Falion in Morthal for a cure. Quests In addition, he will also give radiant quests to slay vampires in a number of locations: *A New Order *Cleansing Light *Hide and Seek *Preemptive Strike Quotes *''"Cozy little place isn't this?"'' *''"This is fine for now, but we can't stay holed up here forever."'' *''"We can't give up. There's no one else to stand against these monsters."'' *''"We'll stop these monsters. We have to; we're the only ones who can."'' *"It's no Warmaiden's, but I've got a decent supply." Bugs * Gunmar can have upwards of 70,000 on him, due to the fact he seems to not be actually buying any items the Dragonborn attempts to sell him. He accepts the item, but his gold neither decreases, nor does the Dragonborn receive payment. In essence, he gets it for free. **Best way to prevent this is to make sure he never has more than 20,000 on him so watch how much he is paid for smithing training * Should Gunmar's initial encounter occur at Crovangr Cave, the bear might not appear, and the Dawnguard storyline won't be able to be advanced by recruiting him. (This may also occur at Honeystrand Grove.) * Gunmar's initial encounter occurring at Crovangr Cave can also leave him hostile to the Dragonborn and he will attack on sight, stopping the Dawnguard storyline because he cannot be recruited. * Gunmar may not give the Dragonborn any quests even if other Dawnguard members say he has something for them. *Gunmar may stand outside Honeystrand cave and whenever he is approached will simply say "Mind yourself there's a vicious bear on the loose" and will not move from the spot, even once all bears are cleared from the area and the cave. *Gunmar may not appear in Fort Dawnguard. * Quest arrow doesn't appear; travel to Solstheim, he'll be on Horker Island. * : Gunmar may be hostile at Crystaldrift Cave, Which can be easily fixed by attacking him until he is down and then wait 24 hours. Appearances * de:Gunmar ru:Гунмар fr:Gunmar es:Gunmar Category:Dawnguard Members Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males